The Moment I Saw You Cry
by ladynightsky
Summary: Their friendship started when she, astonished, caught him crying over another girl. Their love blossomed even in the gray rain. RiFl.


**The Moment I Saw You Cry**

By: LadyNightSky

Summary: Their friendship started when she, astonished, caught him crying over another girl. Their love blossomed even in the gray rain. Ri/Fl.

_

* * *

_

I'll always remember

She could recall the day so clearly…

_It was late afternoon  
_

Rain had been coming down in torrents from the gray heavens.

_It lasted forever  
_

In her mind's eye, she could still see him, silhouetted against the dreary sky, standing all alone on the balcony.

_And it ended so soon  
_

A single tear had torn down his white as death face, his violet eyes alight with pain. She'd never seen someone suffer like that.

_You were all by yourself  
_

He hadn't seen her till she was right next to him, a comforting hand on his cold arm.

_Staring up at a dark gray sky  
_

He hadn't pushed her away with his usual snappish retort. He had let his tears fall, unstopped.

_I was changed  
_

_In places no one will find  
_

She'd been his rock, his anchor to sanity.

_All your feelings so deep inside  
_

He'd been her confidante, the only person who'd known the face she'd presented to the world was fake.

_It was there that I realized  
_

_That forever was in your eyes  
_

Their friendship was secret.

_The moment I saw you cry  
_

_The moment that I saw you cry  
_

_It was late in September  
_

_And I've seen you before  
_

_You were always the cool one  
_

_But I was never that sure  
_

_  
_His lips soft and warm on hers. Their first kiss. A complete accident, but neither had been able to pull away.

_You were all by yourself  
_

Their love was secreter. Their friends never would've approved. Flora had belonged to Helia, and Riven to Musa.

_Staring up at a dark gray sky  
_

_I was changed...  
_

_  
_She'd changed him. He was still the tough guy, the guy that didn't care. But for her, he'd changed his heart.

_In places no one would find  
_

_All your feelings so deep inside  
_

Alone with him, she was no longer the shy one, the weak one, the one that faded into the background when surrounded with her friends' sparkle.

_It was there that I realized  
_

They hadn't known what to do. Each's heart was torn in half. One half wanted to be together. The other half wanted things to go back to the way they'd been.

_That forever was in your eyes  
_

But in the end, their love won.

_The moment I saw you cry  
_

_  
_She almost laughed about it now. The reason they'd become friends in the first place was because of Riven's girl problems. It was so ironic.

_I wanted to hold you  
_

Riven hadn't thought he was good enough for Musa. He was a commoner, she was a princess. She was compassionate and cultured, bold and emotional. He was everything but.

_I wanted to make it go away  
_

Until she'd shown him how much he'd really amounted to.

_I wanted to know you  
_

He hadn't believed her. It was always so hard to get him to believe someone really cared for him. Even when she'd confessed that she loved him, he'd hardly believed it.

_I wanted to make your everything...alright  
_

The first time he'd told her he loved her, blushing furiously, she'd nearly died from joy and barely suppressed laughter at his abashed ness.

_I'll always remember  
_

_It was late afternoon  
_

_In places no one will find  
_

She'd always felt guilty about betraying their friends. She'd known what they'd been doing was wrong, but she couldn't stop herself.

_In places no one will find  
_

And neither could he.

All your feelings so deep inside

_Oh no no  
_

_Forever was in your eyes  
_

In the end, even their guilt couldn't stand in their way.

_It was there that I realized  
_

_That forever was in your eyes  
_

_The moment I saw you cry  
_

_Baby Cry!  
_

_The moment that I saw you cry  
_

_Oh no no  
_

_I think I saw you cry  
_

_The moment I saw you cry  
_

_I wanted to know you  
_

_I wanted to know you  
_

"I love you," he'd whispered on their wedding night.

_I wanted to know you_

"I love you, too."

* * *

A/N: Songfic. Riven/Flora. Don't flame just coz you don't like them.

Disclaimer: Don't own Winx Club or the song _Cry_ by Mandy Moore.


End file.
